newbreadkittensfandomcom-20200214-history
Rarity
Rarity is a system of classification in Bread Kittens and Bread Puppies. Levels of Rarity There are five levels of rarity: Common, Uncommon, Rare, Very Rare, and Unique. 'Common' Bread Kittens: Contrary to the name, Common is only the third most populous group, having only 24 members. Common cats can be found in every region except Malburg (although Snowridge Valley has only one). Many Common breeds are actually colors of cats, such as Tabby or Calico. No common cat is a Boss. Common is represented by the color green. There is a maximum 60% chance of capture (without Capture Boost bread). Lucky Bread for these cats cost 15 Meowbux. Bread Puppies: There are currently 17 Common puppies, also represented by the color green. The chance of capture is the same as in Bread Kittens. Lucky bread to capture a common puppy costs 120 Bowbux. Common puppies exist from regions 1-6, Breezy Expanse through Grazey Pasture. 'Uncommon' Bread Kittens: Uncommon is the largest group of cats, with 33 members. This is most likely due to the fact that they appear in every region. Uncommon is represented by the color blue. There is a maximum 30% chance of capture (without capture boost bread). Bread Puppies: There are currently 21 Uncommon puppies, also represented by the color blue. The chance of capture is the same as in Bread Kittens. Lucky bread to capture an uncommon puppy costs 400 Bowbux. 'Rare' Bread Kittens: Rare has 27 members and presents the first group to be truly difficult to catch. Even with only a sliver of health left, a Rare cat has only a maximum 10% chance of capture (without capture boost bread). Rare cats appear from Cane Island to Malburg. Rare is represented by the color purple. Bread Puppies: There are currently 27 Rare puppies, making it the largest rarity group in Bread Puppies. It is also represented by the color purple. The chance of capture is the same as in Bread Kittens. Lucky bread to capture rare puppies costs 1200 Bowbux. The first rare puppy appears in Tranquil Loch, the second region (with the Bull Terrier boss). 'Very Rare' Bread Kittens: Very Rare has 20 members and appear as only bosses for three regions: Mer Delta, Verdant Range, and Amberfield. They appear from Mer Delta to Malburg. Very Rare is represented by the color red. There is a maximum 5% chance of capture (without capture boost bread). Very Rare cats have easily proven themselves to be difficult to catch. Somehow, Very Rare cats are the only cats that spawn on certain levels spots in Sunrise Shores, Timber Forest, and other locations, despite the name. Bread Puppies: There are 11 Very Rare puppies, also represented by the color red. The chance of capture is the same as in Bread Kittens. Lucky bread to capture very rare puppies costs 2000 Bowbux. The first Very Rare puppy appears in Grazey Pasture--the region's boss, the Australian Shepherd. 'Unique' Bread Kittens: Unique truly lives up to its name as the rarest rarity, having only 10 members. All Unique cats aren't house cats, but rather big cats (except, of course, the Colonel Meow and Mythicat). These cats prove formidable Bosses from Eastport Harbor to Malburg. They are truly rare, as even with one HP left they have only a 2% chance of capture (without capture boost bread). Unique is represented by the color orange. Unique is the hardest group to bread and capture. Fortunately, a Bread a Kitten For Free cheat will almost guarantee the breading of a Unique kitten. See Glitches and Bugs for more info. Bread Puppies: There are 7 Unique puppies, also represented by the color orange. The chance of capture is the same as in Bread Kittens. Lucky bread to capture unique puppies costs 4000 Bowbux. The first Unique puppy appears in Froslandica as the region's Boss, the Siberian Husky. Function Rarity is an approximate measure how many cats of that rarity there are in Catlandia. It is not exact, as there are flaws in the measurement. For example, there are more Rare cats than Common cats. It also does not effect how often do the cats appear. A more applicable function of rarity is the percent chance of capture. The higher the rarity, the harder the capture. Bread can only be thrown at a cat or dog when it has half health or less. The lowest capture rate is when health is at exactly half health, and the highest rate is when there is only a sliver of health left. Category:Game Features